What am I going to do now?
by Madame Padfoot
Summary: Just a little Harry/Draco and the problems teenagers can get them selves into. *SLASH* R rating is for later chapters. How did Harry get Draco to agree? * New chapter *
1. Desparate ramblings

What am I going to do know?

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is not mine it belongs to JK Rowling.  Nothing is being made from this its just for fun.

Summary: Just a little Harry/Draco and the problems teenagers (in a magical sense) can get themselves into.  

Desperate ramblings 

What the hell am I going to do now? He thought as he sat in the great hall.  Beside him sat his housemates blissfully unaware of the trauma he was going through and a second thought struck him thank god.  To all those around him there was no outward sign that anything was wrong.  The icy façade he had spent the last six years building was firmly in place, a smug sneer gracing his features as he listened to the pathetic incessant chatter of his fellow Slytherin's.

He had more things to worry about than petty school problems; he didn't give a dam about who won the quidditch cup or the house cup for that matter.  His current problem was way bigger.

While his mind wandered the tall blonde cast his eyes around the room, scanning the faces of his fellow students.  That was until his gaze finally landed on the source of his current problem and the one person at this moment in time he really did not want to see.  But even so he couldn't help but survey the changes six years had had on the other boy.

He no longer looked like the runt of the litter, six years of quidditch had seen to that and smirking to him self his personal experiences with that body was testimony to what lay beneath those billowy school robes.  A firm well developed chest, a perfect set of abs and strong smooth thighs.  Eyes refocusing he noted the dark messy hair flopping lazily over those vibrant green eyes that he had seen flash with passion and lust.  Watching him talk to his friends he wondered what they would say if they knew what that mouth that at this moment was smiling innocently at that was capable of doing.

He couldn't believe it had been six years and to think he didn't even know whom he had been talking to the first time they had met in Madame Malkin's the summer before first year.  May be things would have been different if he had known but then again probably not.  Thinking back he realised he had truly been his father's son in those days but something had changed him in the last six years or was it just in the last six weeks that he had changed.

As always it had come down to upholding the family name, his bloody pride was going to be the death of him, either that or the fact that his so called friends were bloody incompetent idiots.  Why he had agreed to help them with the charms homework they had been set was beyond him but again the answer was pride.  He couldn't face the look on McGonagall's face as she grimaced at the sub standard offerings of his fellow seventh year Slytherin's.  If he had known they would make such a bungle he would have hexed them into the next century but now he was left to pick up the pieces.

The appearance of dessert brought his mind back to the present and the instinctive need to eat as much strawberry cheesecake as he could.  It had to be the hormones that were raging around his body because under normal circumstances he wouldn't have touched it with a ten-foot barge pole (if he ever knew what one of those were).  Fortunately not only were his housemates idiots they were also totally unobservant when there was food around.

He wondered if he could get his father to persuade the headmaster to give him his own room, if only he had been made head boy instead of quidditch captain and this wouldn't have been an issue.  Quidditch was something he just couldn't think about right now, that was something he was going to have to worry about later, according to the schedule he had another two months before their first game and it was against Hufflepuff so he should be ok, god he hoped he would.

As he spooned the last of the dessert into his mouth his eyes wandered over to the other table yet again.  Eyes flickering over the face first they slowly descended to the badge on the boys school robes.  He just managed to suppress a groan as he thought he just had to be a bloody Gryffindor.  

It was bad enough he had got him self into this quandary in the first place but with a bloody Gryffindor to boot it was beyond believable.  Oh god the school gossips were going to have a field day with this when it finally got out if it got out.

He just couldn't help him self he had to have another look at the dark haired boy but to his horror he was caught staring.  Blushing he quickly averted his eyes back to his own table, grabbed the attention of Blaise Zabini and started up a conversation on this year's quidditch team.

As dinner came to an end he rose from his position and nodding to his friends rolled his eyes as he watched them quickly stuff any items of food they could lay their hands on into their pockets.  It still amazed him that even though they had eaten enough food to feed a small nation that they fell on what remained on the table as if they had never eaten and this was their last meal.

Slowly descending into the depths of the castle, he wondered if his current predicament would get him thrown out of Slytherin altogether.  His head of house was not going to be best pleased and that was a bloody understatement he would be lucky if the man didn't behead him on the spot when he found out.  But then again once his father found out that wouldn't be a problem.  That was one conversation he was not looking forward to and another thing he just didn't want to think about right know.

Entering the common room he mumbled at them about needing to finish some potions homework and went straight up to their dorm.  Once ensconced in the safety of his bed, curtains closed and charmed shut his mind wandered back to an earlier question.

What the hell am I going to do now?

A/N:  Have you guested what the problem is?  I'm keeping the chapters short so that hopefully I can get them churned out quicker.  I know it is not R yet but I'm working up to that, please be patient with me I need to set the scene first and get the characters ready.

Thanks for reading please be kind this is my first attempt at anything other that L&J / Marauders.  Don't forget to click the button and let me know what you think reviews are always appreciated.

Madame Padfoot


	2. Smug in the knowledge

What am I going to do know?

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is not mine it belongs to JK Rowling.  Nothing is being made from this its just for fun.

Summary: Just a little Harry/Draco and the problems teenagers (in a magical sense) can get themselves into.  

A/N: Thanks for the reviews

Smug in the knowledge 

Sat at the Gryffindor table on the other side of the great hall Harry Potter, fondly known as 'the boy who lived' was happily enjoying dinner with his two best friends.  Hermione Granger rolled her eyes at the boys as Harry and Ron started to talk about quidditch again.  The boys were debating the up coming season and the possible replacements for the players the Gryffindor team had lost last year.  As quidditch captain Harry would need to observe the trails carefully.  He and Ron discussed which Gryffindor's they thought would trail and possible positions.  Soon the topic of conversation switch to the opposing houses, working out who had left last year and which positions they would have open.

Feeling the hairs on the back of his neck prickle Harry looked up just in time to see Draco Malfoy staring at him.  Eyes locking with each other for a second Harry smiled to him self as he watched the other boy blush ever so slightly and quickly look away.

A sly smirk spread over Harry's face as he thought about what had caused the soft pink flush that had crept over Draco's icy cool exterior.  Draco watching was something Harry had gotten really good at over the last six years, some would say it was almost an obsession.  Thinking about this Harry had to agree it was and it was driving him crazy.

Harry raised an eyebrow slightly as he noticed the tall blondes attention was now firmly fixed on the strawberry cheesecake that had appeared for dessert that evening.  Now that was strange he thought I was sure Draco didn't like strawberry's, in fact Harry was confident about this little piece of information.  Had he not tormented the Slytherin last year when he had begged Dobby the house elf that strawberry desserts would make him really happy and true to form Dobby had delivered a whole week of strawberry based puddings and cakes.

At that moment he was brought back into the real world as Ron nudged him in the ribs.  Looking up at his friend Harry nodded and Ron carried on with what he had been saying about the Ravenclaw team.  

Helping him self to a generous portion of strawberry cheesecake Harry's mind wandered back to his favourite topic.  Glancing to the side he was relieved to see Ron now talking to Seamus as this left him free to do a little Draco watching in peace.

Savouring the first mouthful of the delicious dessert Harry smiled but more due to the fact that he was remembering the feel of smooth silky skin that he knew was hidden under those expensive black robes of a certain Slytherin.  The memory of his hand rough and tanned from hours of weeding at the Dursley's that summer travelling over the creamy taut thigh as they pursued their goal.  Icy grey eyes softening under the influence of being aroused, lashes fluttering as each wave of desire spread through the beautifully sculptured body.  The muffled sighs and groans that had escaped through those soft pink lips.  

Shifting uneasily in his seat Harry cast a glance down and quickly adjusted his robes.  Cautiously he glanced at Ron and then Hermione and sighed neither of them were paying him any attention, he'd got away with it but how much longer was he going to be able to do this.  

Looking back at Ron Harry closed his eyes for a second at the thought of what his best friend for the last six years would say if he ever found out.  Smiling to him self Harry was sure that Hermione would not be as much of a problem as Ron.  She was much more realistic, if not even a little bit romantic and she was much more willing to forgive.  After all she had forgiven them back in first year when they had upset her and made her cry.  That little nagging voice in the back of his mind pointed out that they had saved her from a troll, shrugging slightly he thought but still she has always been kind and open to reason.  Yet Malfoy had been more than unpleasant to her over the last six years.  Oh god maybe he should just forget it, he couldn't live without his friends.

Then again why was he worrying, it wasn't as if Draco was going to fall at his feet professing his love for him.  Bloody hell he was still in shock that he had not been hexed into oblivion somewhere in the last six weeks.  He was sure that Draco would have done something to him for what he had claimed as his prize for winning the bet, god he had been stunned the other boy had agreed to it.

Dinner was coming to an end looking around the hall Harry watched the blonde Slytherin stand up, nod at his two lackeys and then glide out of the great hall.  

Watching the other boy leave Harry wondered if this obsession was ever going to go away.  He'd been sure that once he had tasted the other boy it would exorcise his soul but all it seemed to have done was fuel the desire and need he had.  

To make matters worse he had noticed that in the last couple of weeks Draco seemed to be avoiding him at all cost, he hadn't thrown any insults at them never mind purposefully gone out of his way to cause trouble for the three Gryffindor's.

Feeling his robes being tugged Harry looked up to find Hermione standing next to him, smiling up at her Harry got up out of his seat and walked beside her as they made their way out of the great hall.

Ron on one side of him and Hermione on the other they headed for Gryffindor tower and made a plan for the up coming Hogsmeades weekend.

Later that night as Harry lay awake hidden behind the comfort of his bed curtains he decided that he was going to have to do something about the bloody sexy Slytherin.  

******

A/N: Next chapter both boys muse over the curse, the bet and its out come.  I know it is still not quite R but I'm getting there I promise.

Thanks for reading, please click the little button and let me know what you think, suggestions greatly appreciated.

Madame Padfoot


	3. The curse

What am I going to do know?

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is not mine it belongs to JK Rowling.  Nothing is being made from this its just for fun.

Summary: Just a little Harry/Draco and the problems teenagers (in a magical sense) can get themselves into.  

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.  

The Curse 

** Roughly six weeks earlier **

Sitting in the Slytherin common room after dinner a frustrated growl escaped Draco's lips.  It was bloody painful watching these idiots he called friends.  The work that McGonagall had set them that week wasn't even that hard, although Draco had been amazed she had seen fit to teach them spells for live transfiguration.  

Watching the pair of neanderthals Draco wondered in amazement how they had managed to get this far.  He knew how they got passed homework he had been coaching them but how they managed to pass the end of year exams was baffling, they had even managed to get a handful of owls each.  The only solution he could come up with was that the teachers just wanted to get rid of them and so let them pass.

His patience finally broke and in a low hiss he said, "Come over here you morons," and he motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him.  Relief spread over their large ugly faces as they dutifully followed him into the corner of the common room and sat down at one of the study tables.

Slowly Draco went through the lesson again.  It seemed to take an eternity to get them to produce the incantation to something that resembled what was written on the parchment.  Massaging his temple Draco leaned back in his chair, with a look of disgust on his face for their level of incompetence he said "Go and find something to actually practice on," watching their eyes glaze over he carried on "Bottom dungeons and don't forget it has to be alive or it won't work."

As the two hulks of students went out of the common room Draco got up and moved back to the chair he had been sitting in before and returned to his own reading.  A few moments later he heard the entrance open and with a flick of his eyes he watched Blaise Zabini swagger into the common room.  A small nod was exchanged between them in way of a greeting, as Blaise passed through and on up to the dormitory.

Twenty minutes later the two huge students came back into the common room holding a rat each and looking very pleased with them selves.  Getting up from his chair Draco dropped his book down and walked back over to the study table.  Casting a quick charm that would stop the rats getting off the table he said, "Well what are you waiting for, put them on the table."

As soon as the rats were on the table, Crabbe and Goyle reached for their wands.  Growling at them Draco said "No you bloody idiots, practice the incantation first."  Listening to them was painful to say the least but if they didn't get on with it they would be hear all night.

Nodding at Crabbe Draco said "Alright I suppose that will have to do.  Try not to kill the mange thing."

Pointing his wand at one of the rats Crabbe muttered the word and the three boys stood watching as a light blue light hit the rat.  Its form flickered for a second but settled back to its original.

Ignoring Crabbe's grumpy face Draco pointed at Goyle saying, "Your turn, lets see if you can do any better."

Goyle went through the same routine with even less success than his counter part.

Arms folded across his chest Draco sneered at them and said "You two, have got to be the biggest pair of dunderheads.  Stand there and watch how it is done."

Wand poised in his elegant hand, fingers caressing the handle Draco performed the delicate wrist action as he uttered the incantation and a deep mauve light shot from the end of his wand.  Smirking as the rat transfigured into a small white kitten and then with another flick it was back as a rat.

The three teenagers were still there thirty minutes later and Draco was using his usual mantra of Slytherin pride to keep him from hexing the pair.  Around them other students came and went all wondering how long it would take before Malfoy hexed his henchmen because he always did sooner or later.

Draco had now got to the point of hissing in frustration at their incompetence but tonight the cycle of despair was broken.  Just as Crabbe was about to have another attempt Blaise came back into the common room.  This was enough of a distraction to cause Crabbe to turn slightly just at the exact moment he muttered the incantation.  Before Draco could do anything the pale lilac light hit him square in the stomach and sending him flying backwards into the dungeon wall.

Silence spread through the common room nobody moved, Malfoy's temper was legendary and they all waited with baited breath.  Slowly Draco raised himself up from the floor.  The look on his face sent the first years scurrying to their dorm and the rest of the Slytherin students in the common room backing away from Crabbe.

Goyle gave his friend a look of pity as he too abandoned him to his fate.  Crabbe stared at Draco like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a car.  It wasn't long before he found himself covered in boils, leg locked and a fine sheen of fur covering him. Kicking him as he walked passed Draco headed to his dorm room and locked the door and thought they can all just bloody sleep somewhere else.

Blaise was the first to react, reaching the dormitory he found the door locked.  Knocking he said, "Draco let me in, come on its only me," waiting for a second he knocked again saying, "I'm not going away till you open this bloody door."

After a moment Draco unlocked the door and as soon as Blaise entered he reset the lock.  Moving over to Draco he said, "What did he hit you with?"

Shacking his head Draco said, "Knowing Crabbe's bloody skill, god only knows.  It was suppose to be the transfiguration incantation McGonagall set this week."

Both boys Grimaced at each other, the spell Draco was hit with was definitely not the one McGonagall set and they both knew it.  Moving closer to him Blaise reached for the clasp of Draco's robe and helped his friend out of his school uniform.  Blaise examined Draco's stomach for any signs of the effects of the spell but found nothing.

Smirking to himself as Blaise ran his hands over his taut abs Draco congratulated himself on his foresight to lock the door, at least he was going to get something out of tonight.

Without further ado he pulled the other boy into a long smouldering kiss, all the time backing up until his legs hit the side of his bed.  Falling back onto the deep green comforter Draco pulled Blaise down with him.  As Blaise arched his hips into Draco's a throaty growl rushed from his throat and Blaise took the opportunity to run his hot mouth over the exposed soft skin.  

Soon Blaise's robes met Draco's on the floor and each boy helped the other out of their school trousers.  Draco took this moment to survey the near naked body next to him and smiled as he dropped his lips to capture the dark pink nipple in his mouth while his hand ventured further south.  It wasn't long before Blaise was screaming his name as his orgasm crashed through his body.  Draco took this opportunity to start to prepare Blaise's body, reaching for his wand and casting a lubrication charm.

Draco watched as the pleasure ripped through his lovers body and claimed his mouth for one more kiss before he whispered "Turn over" and helped Blaise to flip onto his stomach.  Moving between the other boys legs Draco entered him slowly but soon the pace became frenzied as he too climaxed, filling his lover.

As their breathing returned to normal Draco pulled Blaise into his arms and dragging the comforter up over their bodies both boys were soon in a blissful sleep.

********

A/N: Don't worry it will definitely be Harry / Draco in the end.  Not sure if this is R or NC17, would appreciate any comments on the differences between the two.  Like how explicit sex can be? or the language level for R? I may just change this to NC17 but not sure.

Thanks for reading

Madame Padfoot


	4. The Bet

What am I going to do know?

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is not mine it belongs to JK Rowling.  Nothing is being made from this its just for fun.

Summary: Just a little Harry/Draco and the problems teenagers (in a magical sense) can get themselves into.  

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.  

The Bet 

** Roughly six weeks earlier **

Walking out in to the middle of the corridor Draco sneered at the students in front of him saying, "If it isn't Potty, Weasel and the mudblood!"

Harry rolled his eyes at the sight of the tall blonde, who was now leaning casually against the wall that lead down to the dungeons.

Instinctively Harry and Hermione grabbed Ron restraining him from doing anything stupid, which he had a habit of around Draco Malfoy.  Harry couldn't believe they had managed to avoid Malfoy this long but it was inevitable in the end, especially since they had double potions with the Slytherin's twice a week.

Doing their best to ignore the Slytherin Harry and Hermione started to drag Ron away but in the end Hermione couldn't resist.  Releasing her grip on Ron's arm she moved over to him.  As a hard glare settled over her quite pretty features she said, "Malfoy act your age and not your shoe size.  We are seventh years for gods sake." Pausing for a second, she then said, "Don't think for one minute I won't take points from Slytherin for conduct unbecoming!"  Turning quickly on her heel she headed back over to Ron and Harry and motioned for them to continue on their way.

A little stunned at the mudbloods behaviour, he knew she had a temper and he still remembered the slap she had given him.  Finally pulling him self away from the wall he stood there for and thought _well being head girl had definitely gone to her head_.

Shaking to clear his head he followed the path the three Gryffindor's had just taken and a few minutes later he sauntered into the potions classroom.  He noted the intrepid three sat in their usual spot as he moved towards the Slytherin half of the room and took a seat next to Blaise.

Potions for once seemed to pass smoothly, Professor Snape only took twenty points from Gryffindor and nobody received detention.  

Yet it had been a bizarre lesson for Draco, who kept getting the feeling that he was being watched and every time he turned to scan the room the only person looking his way was, Potter.  What worried Draco the most was that it was the insane smirk that Potter had on his face, suggesting he knew something that Draco didn't.

As potions came to an end Draco stood next to his work bench and slowly started to pack away his cauldron and potions ingredients.  As Harry came level with Draco, his Slytherin cunning came in handy as he slyly threw a charm in Harry's direction.

The students left in the classroom got to observe the result of the charm as Harry's bag split open spilling everything all over the dungeon floor.

Turning her head at the noise Hermione stopped walking and said, " Do you need help Harry?"

Giving her a frustrated smile he said "No, its alright, I'll catch you up."

Ron chipped in at this point "Are you sure Harry?"

Waving them off he said, "No, honestly I'll be fine" and he gave them a smile.

As his friends stepped through the door Harry quickly repaired his bag but not before smirking as he noticed how the bag had broken.  Flinging another charm at his things Harry smiled as they quickly flew back into his repaired bag in a neat and orderly fashion.  Leaving his bag on the floor Harry spun round to face Draco, who had not moved during the whole event.

Shaking his head at the other boy he said, "A little childish, even for you."  Looking the other boy in the eye Harry moved slightly so that his hands were resting on the desk and he leaned ever so slightly closer to his Slytherin counterpart.  A soft smile on his face Harry said, "If you just wanted to get me on my own, you only needed to ask!"  Harry could do nothing but laugh at the expression that spread over the Slytherin's face.

Realising this was his chance Harry rounded on the tall blonde and before the Malfoy could do anything Harry was stood right next to him, up close and personal.

Running his tongue along his top lip Harry said, "I was wondering if you were up to a little wager?" not giving Draco chance to speak Harry went on "Of course if you are not up to the challenge!" and shrugged smirking to himself knowing that he had just pushed the right button.

Draco bristled with pride and indignation, narrowing his eyes he said, "I'm a Slytherin Potter, there is nothing of that I wouldn't be up to."

Harry's gaze never faltered, he had never relinquished the other boy's eyes through out the whole confrontation.

What worried Draco was the sudden glint that flashed in Harry's vibrant green eyes but there was no way he was going to betray his feeling to, Harry.  Then Draco thought _when the hell did he become Harry, _this scarred him even more.  He noticed Harry staring at him and said, "What?"

Harry sighed, "Pay attention, Malfoy.  I said how about a little one on one" noticing Malfoy still looked some what confused he said, "Seeker challenge! That's all, just you, me and a snitch"

In his characteristic soft deadly voice Malfoy asked, "What is the wager?"

Harry moved even closer and raising his hand ran a finger down Draco's cheek until it came to rest just under the other boys chin.  Chuckling softly he said "Winner takes all, the loser must submit to the others wishes," again Harry paused and then the smirk was back as he said, "But like I said earlier if your not up to the challenge" and he finished with a shrug.

"Name the time and the place, Potter" Draco replied as he pulled away from Harry's hand.

This time Harry ran his thumb from Draco's chin and down his neck to the edge of his school shirt as he said, "Saturday six am, Quidditch pitch" and with that he picked up his bag and was gone.

Draco slumped down on to his stool, head in his hands and thought _what the bloody hell have I got myself into this time!_

******

A/N: Thanks for reading next part will be the challenge.  Please don't forget to click the button and let me know what you think, this is my first attempt at slash and all comments are greatly appreciated.

Madame Padfoot


	5. Seeker one on one

* What am I going to do now? *

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is not mine it belongs to JK Rowling.  Nothing is being made from this its just for fun.

Summary: A challenge is issued and a bet is made but how are they going to cope with the consequences.  

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.  Yes I had noticed the mistake in the title I'd just forgotten to correct it but thanks for noticing.

Seeker one on one 

Saturday couldn't come quick enough for Harry and he found him self down in the Gryffindor common room at five fifteen on the morning of the challenge.  He had crept out of his dorm very quietly so not to wake any of his roommates.  Standing up he pulled his invisibility cloak around him.  Quietly Harry left the common room and made his way to one of his most favourite places in the whole of Hogwarts, the Quidditch pitch.

Standing off to one side, Harry lent against one of the stands still under the protective covering of his invisibility cloak.  Watching Draco appear from around the side of the Slytherin stand Harry couldn't resist a smirk as he noticed the apprehension in the other boy.  A quick appraisal confirmed to Harry than Draco never looked sexier then he did when he wore his Slytherin Quidditch robes.

Harry waited for Draco to reach the centre of the pitch before making his move.  Slowly he wandered over, stopping just as he arrived at the back of the other boy.  Dropping his cloak he whispered, "So very glad you came."

Draco nearly shot out of his skin at the sudden appearance of Harry, thinking _where the bloody hell did he come from?_  But his composure soon returned and rolling his eyes at Harry's theatrics said, "What did you expect Potter?" noticing the amused look on Harry's face Draco said testily, "Well lets get this over with!" and mounted his broom in anticipation.

With out further ado Harry reached into his robes and pulled out the golden snitch Sirius had given him for his last birthday.  Smiling up at Draco Harry mounted his Firebolt and nodded at the waiting boy.  Hand in the air, the snitch was away and the game was on.

Circling the Quidditch pitch Draco finally accepted what he had always known, he was seriously out of his depth.  Yes he was a good seeker, he would even go as far as saying he was the best seeker Slytherin had had in years but getting to watch Harry fly with out the distraction of the other players was truly amazing.

A glint of gold shook Draco out of his daydream and while his eyes tracked the small golden ball he made his move.  

Unfortunately what Draco hadn't counted on were Harry Potter's Slytherin qualities.  Unbeknown to Draco Harry had placed a charm on the snitch they were playing with.  Harry never doubted his own ability but he wasn't taking any chances with this game of one on one.  He had decided that Draco was going to be his by hook or by crook.

They had been head to head for a while now but the snitch just seemed to evade Draco's grasp.  After thirty minutes Harry decided enough was enough and with a final swoop the snitch was securely held with in his firm grip.  By the time he was on the ground the snitch was safely tucked away in his pocket.  Raising his broom to rest against his shoulder Harry turned to watch Draco land.  Harry quickly checked his watch they still had a couple of hours before breakfast started.

Dread filled his every pore as he touched down, swiftly lifting his broom to his shoulder Draco made his way over to where Harry was standing.  Each step felt like one step closer to a death sentence, as his mind roamed around the possible things Harry could make him do.

Raising his eyes to meet Harry's he said dully, "You win Potter," and pausing he winced as he said, "What do I have to do?"

Eyes glittering with amusement but not wanting to give too much away he just smiled as he turned and started to walk towards the changing rooms.  After he had gone just a few steps he glanced over his shoulder at a very confused Slytherin, grinning he said, "Follow me."

Ducking into the shelter of the changing rooms, Harry headed for the Gryffindor section and standing at the door he opened it motioning for Draco to go in.

Draco faltered slightly as he crossed the threshold into what he had always considered enemy territory.  His swirling emotions were not helped any when he heard the door click shut and then Harry mutter a looking and silencing charm.

His mind was now doing summersaults, hundreds of thoughts buzzing around but his mind went blank as he felt the presence of Harry stood right behind him.  Draco willed himself to turn around but found he was frozen to the spot and this was not helped any when Harry leaned in closer.

Stepping up behind Draco Harry felt the heat rise in his already sweaty body.  Moving closer he raised his hands and little by little he trailed them up the green and silver clad arms.  Eventually one hand slid over the other boy's shoulder and Harry's fingers dipped under the edge of Draco's jumper lightly brushing over the smooth silky skin.

At this Draco gasped as a tingling sensation flooded his body and seemed to pool in his groin. 

Pressing up against the back of his prize Harry whispered, "I think you can guess what I'm going to claim!" and pressed his growing erection into the firm flesh of the other boys bottom.

******

Thanks for reading – Please don't forget to click the button and let me know what you think. Next up is Harry claiming his prize!!

Madame Padfoot


	6. Claiming his prize

* What am I going to do now? *

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is not mine it belongs to JK Rowling.  Nothing is being made from this its just for fun.

Summary: A challenge is issued and a bet is made but how are they going to cope with the consequences.  

A/N: Sorry for the delay in this chapter its not been beta'd (my beta has been very busy), so decided to post and worry about it later.  How you enjoy and thanks for the reviews.

*** Claiming his prize ***

Not giving Draco chance to respond Harry slid one arm around his waist, effectively anchoring their bodies together.  The other hand was used to brush the soft silver blonde locks away from the glistening skin at the nape of Draco's neck.

It was then that Draco felt the feather light kisses running over the sensitive skin.  A shallow gasp escaped as the mouth assaulting his neck latched onto the bottom of his ear lobe and gently caressed it before suckling it.

A groan of disappointment slipped past his lips as the mouth released its tantalizing grip but this feeling didn't get chance to settle as he felt the arm at his waist spin him around.  Draco felt his chest come into contact with Harry's, next a hand had raised cradling at the base of his neck and then his mouth was captured in a breath-taking kiss.  Harry's tongue tickled Draco's bottom lip begging for entry, which to Harry's surprise was not denied.

Draco's mind was reeling under the expert administrations of biggest enemy.  Draco submitted to the other boy it was a new experience for him, he'd always called the shots before and this role reversal was causing havoc on his senses.  In the back of his mind a small nagging voice was reminding him that he was supposed to be protesting but as a fresh set of enticing sensations rippled through his body he simply told it to sod off.

Harry's mouth was wandering again licking and kissing along Draco's jaw, causing him to raise his chin to give Harry better access to his neck.  At that moment Draco felt his robes being released and slipping over his shoulders and pooling on the floor at his feet.

As Harry reach the small hollow at the base of Draco's throat his Gryffindor nobility kicked in, pulling back slightly Harry said in low husky voice, "Draco if you don't want to do this, I won't force you," pausing Harry dropped a few more soft tender kisses before saying, "but I'm not going to be able to stop if we go much further."

As the words left his mouth Harry detached him self from Draco the gap between them was miniscule but enough to leave Draco bereft of the contact.

Harry had thrown the ball in into Draco's court and his mind reeled under the weight.  Bloody Gryffindor's he thought why do they have to be so bloody honourable, a Slytherin would have just plundered and buggered the consequences.

For the first time in his life Draco found his hands shaking as he raised them to the fastening on Harry's robe.  Releasing it Draco pushed the deep red and gold robes over Harry's shoulders, as he whispered, "Then don't stop," into the other boy's ear.  His hands had now found their way around Harry's neck and Draco pulled Harry to him.

Harry took the invitation full force and was soon devouring Draco's mouth again, his hands running down the other boy's body and settling at the base of Draco's fine green jumper.  Fingers edging under the elegant green lambs wool jumper and pushed it up, so that inch by inch the creamy smooth skin was exposed.

This started a clothes trade off, item-by-item until they were both stood in just underwear in the middle of the changing rooms.

Hooking his leg behind Draco's Harry nudge him backwards and gradually lowered his prize down onto the soft bed made from their discarded clothes.  Before Draco could ponder the situation his body was covered by Harry's and he arched to Harry's touch as he found Harry's hands and mouth roaming all over every bare inch of his silky smooth skin.

The silencing charm was put to good use over the next thirty minutes.  Harry manoeuvred his way around Draco's body, his actions becoming fever pitch with every groan, growl, moan and scream he pulled from the body beneath him.

The screaming was mostly in response to a mixture of the zealous blowjob Harry was giving him and the expert preparation his fingers were doing for what was to come next or maybe it was more in tormented frustration as Harry released him from the warm depths of his mouth too soon.

Harry snaked his way back up Draco's body capturing his mouth in one more kiss before his lust laden voice said, "I want to see your face when you come."

What Draco didn't know was that this was Harry's real prize watching the Slytherin in the throws of a mind-blowing orgasm.

Raising Draco's legs Harry entered him in fluid movement and as the urgency of their combined desire increase it wasn't long before Draco was exactly were Harry wanted him.  Eyes firmly fixed on the face of the Slytherin, Harry watched as the blonde arched into him as waves of pleasure crashed through his body.  It was more than Harry could cope with he found him self flying over the edge of his own orgasm and spilling is seed inside the Draco.

Opening his eyes Harry found him self still lay there on top of Draco with his arms tightly wrapped around him.  The sight was like a sledgehammer hitting him full in the stomach and he knew he was well and truly done for.  As his heart rate was slowly but surely returning to something resembling normal one thought ran through Harry's mind _how am I going to live without this?_

Harry could feel Draco's breathing becoming more steady and even beneath him, dropping his eyes to look into the soft grey orbs bellow him Harry couldn't resist just one more kiss.

Rolling off Draco Harry picked through the pile of clothes that were now strewn over the floor of the changing room and silently got dressed.  Draco sat up and hugged his knees to his chest as he watched Harry dress.

The silence between them was deafening, would they still be enemies or would they be lovers or was this a one-time occurrence, the prize for winning a bet.

Quidditch robes now securely covering his body Harry turned to look at Draco and started to say, "Draco I …" but he was cut off as Draco raised his hand.

Head still resting on his knees Draco said, "Don't Harry," as the other boys name left his lips Draco looked up in time to catch the surprised expression on Harry's face.  Dropping his eyes again he said, "Please just go."

He didn't see Harry leave but as the door clicked shut Draco looked up to confirm that he was now alone.

A/N:  Thanks for reading.  Please click the button and leave a review I really would appreciate knowing what you think, also is this ok for an R rating.


	7. Aftermath

* What am I going to do now? *

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is not mine it belongs to JK Rowling.  Nothing is being made from this its just for fun.

Summary: A challenge is issued and a bet is made but how are they going to cope with the consequences.  

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.  

*** Aftermath ***

Draco sat there in the middle of the Gryffindor changing room numb with the knowledge and memory of what had just happened.  His hands came up to cover his face for a moment before they reached down and mechanically picked up the items of clothing that were surrounding him.

He went onto automatic pilot, slowly covering his body with his Quidditch uniform his mind was thundering away.

Oh shit! I have not just had the best sex in my life with Harry bloody Potter, please god this cannot be happening to me, I'm a bloody Malfoy for gods sake we are not suppose to have earth shattering sex with a Potter.  

A wave of nausea floated over him with the next thought, would Potter have realised that he had been a sodding virgin, yes he'd slept with half of bloody Slytherin but he had always done the shagging never the other way around.  When this got out his reputation would be in tatters, no doubt Potter would have a field day with this juicy little bit of gossip.

His life was so over and he had no one to blame than himself, except maybe Potter he just had to be a god dam sex god.  After all Potter had given him a way out, he could have stopped but he didn't.

Noticing the time Draco forced him self to leave the sanctuary of the changing room and go back to the hell waiting for him at the castle.  Glancing down at his robes he decided he would have to go back to his dorm and change before heading to breakfast.

******

On the other side of the castle a dark haired boy had just snuck into the Gryffindor common room.  Casting his eye around the deserted home to the Hogwarts lions Harry smiled to him self, he'd got away with it and dashing across the room he was soon at the door to his dormitory having taken the stairs two at a time.

Pushing the door open he casually peeked around the edge and sighed in relief as he noticed that his friends were making the most of the Saturday morning lie in.  Quietly sneaking over to his bed Harry slipped out of his dirty robes, throwing them into the laundry for the house elves.  Picking up a towel from his trunk Harry made his way across the room to the bathroom the seventh year boys shared.

Coming along side Ron's bed Harry nearly had heart attack as Ron opened one eye and groggily said, "Harry, what are you doing?"

Pulling himself together Harry replied, "Just going for a shower before breakfast.  Go back to sleep Ron."

Harry carried on his way and smiled to him self as he heard Ron mutter something unintelligible and turn over.

Turning the shower on Harry stepped into the stream of hot steamy cascading water and stood there with eyes closed, just letting the heat sooth his tense muscles.   Harry wondered what now?

Christ I've finally done it I got to make love to Draco Malfoy, it's only taken me a whole bloody year to achieve and now its done.  God could he have looked any sexier than he did when he was screaming my god dam name and trembling underneath me.  

Looking down Harry sighed the thought of it had him hard again he just didn't need this right now.  Turning the shower to cold Harry hurriedly washed his hair and body under the assault of the ice-cold water smiling he thought _well that took care of it._

Going back into the dorm Harry's mind was soon taken off his problem as his friends started to rouse from their slumber.  The room was soon filled with the sound of chattering boys, as seventh years they could go into Hogsmeades any weekend and the boys had plans to hit the Three Broomsticks at lunchtime.  Finally they were all ready and the growl of stomachs reminded them it was time for breakfast.

As was usual the seventh year Gryffindor's entrance to the great hall caused most of the students to look up as three of them fell in through the door this morning and were quickly followed by the rest who were howling with laughter.

It wasn't until he sat down and had filled his plate with eggs and bacon that Harry's head raised and his eyes wandered across the room landing on the Slytherin table.  His eyes automatically searched for the silver haired boy, a slight tremor ran through his body as he noticed that Draco had not come up to breakfast. 

Going back to his food Harry was soon caught up in a discussion of possible things to do to the Slytherin's, since the end of Voldermort, life at Hogwarts had relaxed some what especially for the Gryffindor's and Harry in particular.  Life was definitely rosier all round, Sirius had been cleared of all charges and Remus had been reinstated as the defence against the dark arts professor.  Snape was still Snape, a greasy slimy git but even he had relaxed a little.

While in the middle of a fork war with Ron, who had been sneakily trying to steal Harry's bacon, Harry lifted his head up laughing at his friends horrified expression as Harry's fork had hit its target, the back of Ron's hand.  

Wiping the tears from his eyes Harry slapped Ron on the shoulder saying, "It serves you right."

But he missed Ron's reply as his gaze fell on the face of the blonde across the room that was staring at him with a humiliated and sickened look on his face.  Glancing at his friends who were still laughing at Ron, Harry looked back over to the Slytherin side of the room and shook his head at Draco, hoping that he would understand the meaning behind it.  But now Draco was staring at him open-mouthed as if in disbelief.

Finishing the last of his breakfast Harry stood up smirking at Ron and he said in a louder than normal voice, "Eat your own breakfast in future and I wouldn't have to stab you with my fork would I," smiling at his friend he said in mock indignation, "Come on Hermione lets leave these children to finish breakfast," and as he and Hermione walked out of the great hall Harry turned round and pulled his tongue out at Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him saying, "Your just as bad if not worst than the rest put together," seeing him turn on the puppy dog eyes that got her every time she chuckled saying, "But I love you any way you bloody idiot."

Smiling at her Harry linked his arm through hers and they walked out of the hall together and headed back to the common room.

******

Draco slipped into the great hall that morning unnoticed and took up his usual position next to Crabbe.  It was only moments later that the sound of laughter from the other side of the room had him staring at the Gryffindor table.

He sat silently watching Harry and his friends howling with laughter.  The horror of the situation ran through him and suddenly the thought of eating sickened him.  He was about to be humiliated beyond belief and there was not a god dam thing he could do about it.  Just then he caught Harry's eye and his confusion increased as Harry shook his head at him.

What the bloody held did that mean? Draco thought, has he told them or not.  Christ what is he doing now?

Draco watched as Harry stood up, his stomach somersaulted this was it I'm about to die of shame.  As the words Harry said slowly filtered through his brain Draco was even more stunned than before because Harry hadn't betrayed him.

A/N: Thanks for reading.  Sorry for the delay, I have actually had this chapter written for months and just forgot to post it.  

I really need a beta for Harry/Draco pairings, not just this story but my other H/D as well (As Love series).  Anyone interested please e-mail me.  As you can tell from reading this I need help most with punctuation in dialogue and some minor grammar errors.

Thanks again.  Please don't forget to push the little button and let me know what you think

Madame Padfoot


End file.
